nightcourtfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael J. Fox
| birth_place = Edmonton, Alberta, Canada | spouse = Tracy Pollan, 1988-present | children = 4 | occupation = Actor, author, producer, activist | yearsactive = 1973–present | series = Night Court | character = Eddie Simms | episodes = "Santa Goes Downtown" in Season 1 | website = http://www.imchaeljfox.org }} Michael J. Fox (born June 9, 1961 in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada) appeared in a guest role on Night Court as delinquent teen Eddie Simms in the second episode of the series, "Santa Goes Downtown" in Season 1. Michael is widely recognized to his fans for his roles on TV as Alex P. Keaton on NBC-TV's Family Ties and ABC-TV's Spin City series, and also on the big screen as Marty McFly throughout the Back to the Future film trilogy, Martin McFly Jr. and Marlene McFly in Back to the Future Part II, and William Sean McFly, and Seamus McFly in Back to the Future Part III. Career During the year 1985, Fox filmed the teen comedy film, Teen Wolf, before filming Back to the Future, but Back to the Future eventually was released a month before. On July 4, 1985 Back to the Future was number one at the box office. The film was number one for 11 consecutive weeks and eventually earned a worldwide total of $381.11 million. Soon after its release, Fox also appeared in commercials for Pepsi, which was featured in the film. After Family Ties ended, he continued work on the Back to the Future trilogy with Part II and Part III. During the 1989 production of Back to the Future Part II, Fox's father passed away, and his wife, Tracy Pollan, gave birth to his first son. Fox, then 28 years old, was made to look "middle aged" with the assistance of makeup artist Bron Roylance, and he paid homage to his father by adding some of his mannerisms to the character. Parkinson's disease diagnosis fter the release of BTTF Part III in May 1990, Fox started displaying symptoms of early-onset Parkinson's disease later the same year while shooting the movie Doc Hollywood, though he wasn't properly diagnosed until the following year. In 1998, he decided to go public with his condition, and since then he has been a strong advocate of Parkinson's disease research. In 2000, Fox semi-retired from acting. Prior to his retiring, Michael J. Fox played Deputy Mayor Michael Flaherty in the ABC-TV sitcom Spin City and had that role from Seasons 1-4 (1996-1999), as well as reprising the role for several episodes of the final season during 2001. In 2013, Fox made a return to TV appearing as the lead in the sitcom The Michael J. Fox Show playing news anchor Mike Henry who originally took leave from his job due to Parkinson's disease, but recently went back to said job. Personal/Family life Fox wed his wife, actress Tracy Pollan, who appeared with him on the Family Ties series as Alex Keaton's girlfriend on the series, on July 16, 1988, at West Mountain Inn in Arlington, VT. The couple have four children: Sam Michael (born May 30, 1989), twins Aquinnah Kathleen and Schuyler Frances (born February 15, 1995), and Esmé Annabelle (born November 3, 2001). Fox holds dual Canadian-U.S. citizenship. On February 28, 2010, Fox provided a light-hearted segment during the 2010 Winter Olympics closing ceremony in Vancouver, British Columbia, wherein he expressed how proud he is to be Canadian. On June 4, 2010, the City of Burnaby, British Columbia honoured Fox by granting him the Freedom of The City.Michael J. Fox Awarded Freeman Status, City of Burnaby Official Website, June 14, 2010 accesseda August 22, 2010. Activism In 1998, Michael decided to go public with his condition, and since then he has been a strong advocate of Parkinson's disease research. His foundation, The Michael J. Fox Foundation, was created to help advance every promising research path to curing Parkinson's disease, including embryonic stem cell studies. References External links *Michael J. Fox at Futurepedia Category:Actors Category:Guest stars